Donna
Donna is a character from a TV-series Siren. She is portrayed by actress Sibongile Mlambo. Biography She is an older sister, who took care of her baby sister. Her sister convinced her to hunt near the surface, and she came along with her. She was captured by the fishermen, and hoisted aboard a ship, she managed to slice on of them with her claws. Then came the military and took the siren and the injured fisherman. The siren was put into a tank for study, where she was poked and prodded. In secret she learned from them, their language and how the operate. Once they had lowered their guard, she pulled a nurse into her tank, took her clothes and access badge. While escaping she got help from an injured man, the fisherman she clawed earlier. She allowed him to help her escape. The man started calling her Donna, as what it said on the nurse's access pass. They drove to the sea, and Donna was reunited with her baby sister, who had taken up a name of Ryn, who had been looking for her. They returned to the sea together. Their stay there didn't last long though, as all the fish had been caught in the area, forcing them to hunt closer to the surface. Ryn decided to ask the help of humans she met. Donna followed Ryn to land to keep her safe, but she didn't trust the humans and attacked them. Donna then ran away. Helen Hawkins who is a mermaid living on the land for decades brought Donna food, and helped her. Ryn came to Helen's and submitted to Donna. Donna got progressively worse by staying out of water for too long. After hearing that doctor Decker who was experimenting on her was in town, she used her siren call to summon him to the water, and then she and Ryn attacked him. Ben Pownall, the human who Ryn trysts came and stopped them, as the doctor could call of the military at the sea, but it was too late. Donna wants to kill humans, but Ryn disagrees, and Donna leaves Ryn, going back into the sea. Donna was part of the group that attacked the fishingboat on the sea, the mermaids get chased off the boat, but not before killing the captain. Donna returned to the land with two other merpeople to bring Ryn back to the sea. They first go to Helen, but she refuses to help. When Donna finds Ryn, it turns out that the other merpeople have their own plans and want to kill Ryn, for siding with humans. Donna sides with Ryn, and helps her escape. A hunt on the streets at night for the merpeople, Donna helps the humans to stop them. Eventually Ryn takes power and the other merpeople accept her as a new leader. Xander McClure however wants revenge for his father's death the fisherboat captain. and refuses to put down the weapon. Just as Xander is abou to shoot the merman, Ben tackles him, and Donna is shot instead. Everyone wants to help Donna heal, they even call doctor Decker in the last resort, but Donna dies regardless. Ryn buries Donna in the forest. Gallery Ryn and Donna Swimming.gif|Ryn and Donna swimming together. Donna Angry.png 3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Live Action Merpeople